A marine/freshwater biomedical research and training core center is proposed. Its objectives will be to facilitate the development and use of aquatic animals as models of human disease processes of environmental significance. Principal efforts will be directed toward use of aquatic animals for mutagenesis and teratogenesis investigation with environmental pollutants such as hydrocarbons and metals as etiologic agents. The development of this center will foster training of environmental scientists in these interrelated fields.